Entre deux rêves
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Me revoilà ! Une petite fic Arrow qui pourrait suivre le 4x15, j'avais besoin d'écrire ma propre suite lol. Résumé : C'est le grand jour, enfin, ils vont se dire oui... Jusqu'à ce que... Reviews please !


_**Me voilà avec un OS ! Spoiler 4x15 et 4x16 !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce que c'est différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire et je me suis bien prise la tête dessus ! Bref, bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas !**_

 _ **Oliver**_

J'enfile ma veste, la met bien droite, ajuste ma cravate et passe au moins cinq minutes à me regarder dans le miroir, je pense que tout va bien, que je suis parfait pour ce moment. Je regarde ma montre et je souris, d'ici quelques minutes, enfin, dans quelques minutes je vais épouser la femme de ma vie, je suis heureux. Je quitte la pièce et me dirige vers le lieu ou se trouve la cérémonie. Je suis nerveux, mais je sais que ça va bien se passer. J'arrive et je vois la jeune femme qui va nous marier, je lui souris, elle me demande si je suis prêt.

 _\- Plus que prêt._

Elle sourit, moi aussi. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je la vois. Elle est magnifique, superbe, j'ai le souffle coupé en la voyant vêtue ainsi. Sa magnifique robe lui va parfaitement, c'est fou ce que je l'aime, elle est superbe. Elle s'approche de moi doucement mais avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle arrive enfin à mon niveau, elle essaye de rester sérieuse mais je vois bien que c'est difficile, elle a envie de sourire autant que moi, de se blottir dans mes bras. Je prends doucement sa main et la serre tendrement avant que le pasteur ne commence à parler.

 _ **Théa**_

Je me trouve près de mon frère, ça fait déjà quatre jours qu'il est dans le coma. Je suis furieuse contre lui, il a décidé de partir en mission sans nous en parler et il a été blessé, il a reçu une balle dans la poitrine et a une commotion cérébrale assez sévère. Quand Dig l'a ramené, il était tellement mal en point qu'on a du le conduire à l'hôpital, on avait pas de quoi le stabiliser, sa blessure était trop grave... On s'est tous retrouvés là bas, on a attendu et attendu, encore et encore pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce que le médecin vienne nous voir. Il nous a dit son état, comme quoi il était stable mais que son état était encore critique à cause de la balle mais que par contre il n'y avait aucune raison à ce coma... Selon le médecin et aussi le neurologue, il devrait se réveiller, mais non, il ne s'est pas réveillé... Selon eux, mon frère refuse de se réveiller, il est en état de choc et se sent en sécurité dans cet état de coma. On l'a ramené à la maison... C'est Félicity qui a pris cette décision, elle voulait qu'il soit bien, qu'il soit entouré par ceux qu'il aime et pas par des étrangers.

Je vois Félicity qui lui prend la main, à part moi c'est la seule à ne pas l'avoir quitté, Dig doit s'occuper de sa famille et Laurel a son travail. Mais tout le monde passe le voir tout les jours.

 _\- Je m'en veux tellement._

Je soupire et m'approche d'elle, je sais de quoi elle se sent coupable. Elle croit qu'il est dans cet état là parce qu'il n'avait pas la tête à la mission et qu'il s'est laissé distrait. Je dois dire que j'y ai pensé aussi. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Parce que je sais pourquoi elle a rompu. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de temps pour lui pardonne, mais qu'elle n'a pas cessé d'aimer mon frère. Je sais qu'un jour, ils se remettront ensemble, il faut juste que je leur laisse du temps.

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Félicity. Je ne t'en veux pas. Il va se réveiller._

 _\- Mais quand ? Il est dans cet état depuis quatre jours. Il n'y a aucun signe de réveil._

Je vois qu'elle pleure, je m'approche et elle se lève afin de venir pleurer dans mes bras, elle fait ça environ deux fois par jours. Elle a besoin de réconfort, se sent mille fois coupable alors que moi je la comprends. Mon frère est têtu, et je savais qu'un jour où l'autre il aurait été blessé. Je quitte Félicity après qu'elle ai cessé de pleurer, elle retourne prendre la main de mon frère, je souris en voyant ça, heureuse de la voir remarcher et de voir que même si elle a rompu leurs fiançailles, elle l'aime encore, chose dont je n'ai jamais douté. Je quitte le QG, je dois m'absenter une petite heure, je préviens Félicity qui me dit qu'elle va rester, en même temps... Elle ne l'a pas quitté depuis quatre jours, pas une seule fois.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je reprends sa main tout en essuyant mes larmes de l'autre. Je ne l'ai pas quitté et je ne le veux pas, je veux que quand il se réveille, il sache que je suis là, qu'il a une bonne raison d'ouvrir les yeux. Parce que j'ai failli le perdre et je ne veux pas que ça se produire, je ne le supporterais pas... J'ai fini par me rendre compte que peu importe ce qu'il se passe, que peu importe ce qu'on vivra lui et moi, je ne pourrais pas cesser de l'aimer, ni de vouloir être avec lui. Je veux qu'il se réveille afin de pouvoir lui dire que je veux qu'on soit heureux.

 _\- Hey... Tu n'en as pas assez de dormir ? On s'inquiète tous pour toi..._

Je pose mes lèvres sur sa main tout en la serrant doucement. Je regarde la bague de fiançailles, hier j'ai demandé à Théa si je pouvais la reprendre, elle me l'a donné sans hésiter. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir de nouveau à mon doigt. Mais je ne la mettrais que en privé, pas en publique. Pas que je ne veuille pas que ça se sache, mais parce que je ne veux pas que nos fiançailles soient de nouveau en danger... Et si personne ne le sait, alors personne ne pourra nous faire du mal avec.

 _\- John... Vient tout les soirs, il passe la nuit ici afin de veiller sur toi... Je pourrais le faire mais il veut que je dorme, alors je le fais... Même si je dors ici. Lyla est venue aussi... Voir comment tu allais._

J'essuie une larme qui a coulé, Lyla est surtout venue le premier jour où on l'à ramené, et elle m'a vu encore plus mal que aujourd'hui, elle m'a consolé pendant plus d'une heure.

 _\- Laurel vient tout les jours aussi, elle se sent coupable... Comme chacun de nous. Même son père est venu. Il t'en veut de l'état dans lequel tu es... Il a dit que tu étais imprudent et qu'il ne fallait pas risquer ta vie... Et je suis d'accord Oliver, tu n'aurais pas du te mettre en danger..._

Je reste quelques secondes silencieuse.

 _\- Ta sœur est pratiquement toujours là, comme moi. Elle a peur de te perdre Oliver. Autant que moi. Ne nous quitte pas, je t'en pris... On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime tellement, ne me quitte pas..._

Je reste un long moment avec lui, je lui parle, de tout et de rien, de la vie de tout les jours, de ce que j'ai mangé ce matin, je veux qu'il se réveille, le plus vite possible. Théa revient plus tard, elle me sourit et me demande comment il va... Je ne peux rien dire d'autre qu'il est comme d'habitude. Mon téléphone sonne, je lâche à regrets la main de mon amour et réponds à mon portable.

 _\- Oui ?_

C'est Barry, il a déjà appelé hier matin, il était inquiet pour Oliver, je lui ai dit que c'était inutile qu'il vienne, que de toute façon, il ne pourrait rien faire pour lui. Et là il me dit qu'il a peut-être un moyen pour aider Oliver, je me relève et écoute attentivement ce qu'il a à me dire. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter que je sens un courant d'air derrière moi. Barry vient d'arriver, mais il n'est pas seul. Une jeune femme se trouve avec lui, elle est blonde aux cheveux coupé au carré, assez jeune, sans doute plus jeune que moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

Théa semble surprise, la machine qui est reliée à Oliver émet une alarme, je vais vers lui rapidement.

 _\- Non, non, ne me fait pas ça... Je t'en pris._

Je regarde bien et un câble est débranché, sans doute à cause de l'arrivée fulgurante de Barry. Je le remets et tout rentre dans l'ordre, je pose un baiser sur la joue de mon amour et lui reprends la main. Barry me demande de prévenir les autres, qu'il aimerait éviter de raconter cette histoire plusieurs fois, je suis d'accord, même si je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit, mais je ne veux pas perdre de temps, si cette femme peut aider, je veux qu'on le fasse vite.

Dig et Laurel arrive assez rapidement, ils sont là en moins d'une demi-heure. Barry nous présente la jeune femme, elle s'appelle Tessa et a dix neuf ans. Elle nous explique qu'elle était dans le coma durant l'explosion de l'accélérateur de particule, suite à l'accident qui avait tué ses parents et ses deux frères.

 _\- Je me suis réveillée, juste après... Mais après ça, j'ai découvert que je pouvais entrer en contact avec des gens via leur rêves, et faire communiquer deux personnes par des rêves aussi._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Et bien... Quand on rêve, on est dans une sorte d'autre monde... Un monde qu'on s'est crée. Durant mon coma... J'étais chez moi, avec toute ma famille, on était heureux. Pour moi c'était la réalité. Tout le monde est quelque part quand il rêve, parfois c'est vraiment bizarre par contre._

Je lui demande si elle peut nous faire entrer en contact avec Oliver, il le faut, on doit le sauver, il le faut, il doit revenir près de moi.

 _\- C'est assez éprouvant... Ça va vous fatiguer à un point incroyable..._

Je me fiche que ça me fatigue, je dois le faire maintenant ! Dig se met devant moi et me prend le bras.

 _\- Félicity, laisse-moi essayer, je ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas le faire, mais tu es trop en colère contre lui pour arriver à le raisonner..._

Je le regarde, il me semble si faible étendu dans ce lit. Je veux y aller et le retrouver, mais Dig à raison, pas sur le faite que je sois en colère... Mais j'ai peur que si j'y vais... Je sois trop centrée sur lui pour lui dire de revenir, je serais trop heureuse de le voir pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je hoche la tête. Dig demande comment il doit faire. Tessa lui dit de s'allonger simplement sur la table, ce qu'il fait sans attendre, elle s'approche et se met entre eux deux mais me demande de lâcher la main d'Oliver.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Il ne faut pas de lien, désolée... Sinon ça gâche tout..._

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et m'éloigne de lui, j'espère que ça va marcher, il me manque tellement.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'écoute le pasteur parler tout en regardant la femme que j'aime droit dans les yeux, je lui tiens la main et la caresse doucement, j'ai hâte que ce soit fini, hâte qu'on soit mariés. Elle me sourit à son tour et on se tourne vers le pasteur qui veut nous poser les question, enfin, il va enfin nous poser ces deux questions qu'on attends. Avant de commencer, il demande si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire pour être contre nous. Je sais que non, ils sont tous heureux de nous voir nous marier.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je me tourne et je vois Dig s'approcher de moi, c'est étrange, il ne porte plus son costume.

- _Je peux te parler, une seconde ?_

 _\- Maintenant ?_

Il est sérieux ? C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je vais enfin épouser la femme que j'aime et il me demande s'il peut me parler, et en plus il me demande ça maintenant ?! Il hoche la tête, je soupire, pose un baiser sur la joue de mon amour et fait quelques pas dans sa direction.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas réel tout ça Oliver, tu dois te réveiller..._

Je fronce les sourcils avant de fermer les yeux, je secoue la tête, je ne veux pas entendre ça. Je sais que c'est un rêve, je ne le sais que trop bien. Je me souviens de me blessure, c'était si douloureux, je me souviens que Félicity m'a quitté, et c'est encore pire, mais ici, je suis heureux, elle est avec moi et on va se marier.

 _\- Laisse-moi John. Je vais me marier, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie._

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas réel, cette Félicity..._

Il la montre du doigt, je la regarde et lui sourit, elle est tellement belle.

 _\- Elle n'est pas réelle, la vraie Félicity est à tes côtés et elle attend que tu te réveilles._

John attend deux secondes avant de continuer, je voudrais répondre mais je n'en ai pas le courage.

 _\- Je sais que votre séparation vous a fait souffrir, mais elle aussi... Et si tu préfères rester ici pour elle..._

Il la repointe du doigt.

 _\- Reviens, pour moi, nous sommes amis Oliver, et j'ai besoin de toi._

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je me tourne vers elle, lui souris et fait quelques pas dans sa direction, John m'appelle mais je continue d'avancer vers celle que j'aime.

 _\- Tu as ta famille John, vas-y. Moi c'est elle ma famille._

Je me retrouve de nouveau face à elle et lui prends la main, on se sourit, je tourne la tête vers John mais il n'est plus là. Le pasteur nous demande si on s'offre bien l'un à l'autre. Nous répondons oui en même temps. Je souris, je suis heureux.

 _\- Ollie ?_

 _\- Théa fous-moi la paix._

 _\- Ollie, réveille-toi, ce n'est pas réel._

 _\- Pour moi ça l'est. Pour moi c'est la vie que je veux. Je ne veux rien d'autre._

 _\- Tu as dis à John... Que tu ne voulais pas revenir parce qu'il a sa famille. Que Félicity ne veut pas être avec toi mais qu'ici oui. Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi._

Je soupire, décidément tout mes proches veulent me voir malheureux. Moi je ne peux pas me réveiller et ressentir de nouveau cette douleur et ce vide qu'elle a laissé en rompant. Le pire c'est que je ne lui en veux même pas, je comprends pourquoi elle a fait ça, mais je ne peux pas continuer de vivre sans elle, c'est tout simplement impossible. Ici elle est avec moi et je suis heureux.

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi Théa, plus maintenant. Tu es forte, tu t'en sors toujours._

 _\- Parce que tu es là !_

 _\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis Théa. Laisse-moi être heureux._

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Félicity qui me sourit, le pasteur me pose sa question et je réponds sans attendre que oui, oui je veux l'épouser, je veux être son mari et l'aimer jusqu'à ma mort.

 _ **Félicity**_

Théa se réveille en sursaut tout comme John, je l'aide à descendre de la table et elle s'assoit sur un fauteuil. Elle semble un peu déstabilisée. John vient seulement de reprendre pied, Tessa n'a pas menti, ce doit vraiment être éprouvant. On attend un moment que Théa se reprenne, une fois fait, John nous dit ce que Oliver lui a dit.

 _\- Il rêve de votre mariage... En gros il pense que puisque vous n'allez pas vous marier... Il doit rester dans ce rêve, car au moins là bas... Vous êtes heureux._

Mon cœur se brise quand j'entends ça, c'est de ma faute s'il refuse de réveiller, c'est à cause de moi ! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça, il doit revenir.

 _\- Tessa, s'il te plaît, fais-le avec moi. Je dois lui parler._

 _\- Félicity, Ollie a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Tu dois le convaincre, s'il te plaît._

J'essuie rapidement mes larmes et m'allonge sur la table. Je vais le ramener, il doit revenir. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour le laisser dans ce rêve qui n'est rien de plus qu'une illusion. Tessa se met derrière moi et John me donne le sédatif qu'il a prit et qu'il a donné à Théa. C'est léger donc ça ne dure pas très longtemps. Je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans une église, je le vois, il est là, devant l'hôtel avec une femme, ça me brise le cœur, totalement, je m'approche, la femme lui passe un anneau au doigt, j'essaye de ne pas pleurer. Plus je m'approche, plus je vois que cette femme, c'est moi. J'appelle Oliver mais il ne répond pas, il ne semble même pas m'entendre. Je l'appelle plusieurs fois mais rien y fait, il ne m'entends pas. Je m'approche, le pasteur demande à mon autre moi si je veux l'épouser, je me mets juste devant et prononce un « non » très distinct, je vois Oliver pâlir tout à coup, il m'a entendu, il me voit, je le sais bien.

 _\- Va-t-en !_

 _\- Non ! Oliver tu ne peux pas rester ici, ce n'est pas réel._

 _\- C'est mon rêve ! Ne le change pas en cauchemar !_

 _\- Je refuse de t'épouser si ce n'est pas dans la réalité !_

Je vois Oliver faire quelques pas pour s'éloigner de moi, il a les yeux pleins de larmes, il ne semble pas bien et c'est de ma faute, je veux le rejoindre et le prendre dans mes bras mais il me repousse et mon dieu ce que ça fait mal.

 _\- Dans la réalité, je t'ai perdu. Ici, tu es avec moi, en permanence... Retourne là bas. Laisse-moi s'il te plaît._

Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête, quand je me réveille, je vois Théa au dessus de moi, des larmes dans les yeux. Quoi que se passe-t-il ? Je tourne la tête vers Oliver et je vois John en train de le choquer, la ligne plate sur le monitoring. Je me redresse et malgré la tête qui tourne j'essaye de descendre.

 _\- Oliver !_

Je me tourne vers Tessa.

 _\- Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?!_

 _\- Parce qu'il est en train de faire un arrêt et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé pour toi..._

 _\- Mais je m'en fiche, fais-moi retourner là bas. Je refuse de le voir mourir._

Je vois Oliver qui revient, son cœur est reparti. Je soupire de soulagement et me rallonge.

-Vas-y Tessa... Je refuse de le laisser mourir en pensant que je ne l'aime plus.

Tessa se remet derrière moi, je regarde Oliver, il a l'air si paisible et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'en pris écoute-moi Oliver, tu dois revenir. Dig me remet une dose de sédatif et je replonge dans un sommeil avant de me retrouver de nouveau à l'église. Je vois mon double qui passe l'anneau au doigt d'Oliver, mon cœur se serre et quand je le vois prendre sa main et l'anneau, je cours vers lui et m'interpose.

 _\- Si je dis oui, tu reviens ?_

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, il me pousse doucement, ma gorge ce serre et je me tourne vers mon double, mais celui ci à disparu. Oliver regarde partout.

 _\- Félicity !_

Je m'approche de lui et lui prends la main.

 _\- Je suis là !_

Je le vois pleurer, il tombe au sol, ça me fend le cœur de le voir comme ça. Je me baisse et prend son visage entre mes mains.

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas quitté parce que je ne t'aime plus Oliver et tu le sais, je t'ai quitté parce que je n'arrivais pas à vivre avec le fait que tu ne me fasses pas confiance... Je t'aime toujours Oliver..._

 _\- Mais tu es partie, et je te comprends... Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi... Je veux juste être heureux._

Il se relève, je le retiens doucement par le bras.

 _\- Tu ne l'es pas ici._

 _\- Si je le suis, parce que ici, tu es avec moi... Laisse-moi s'il te plaît._

C'est fou ce qu'il est borné ! Il est hors de question que je le laisse tomber !

 _\- Je reste avec toi alors._

 _ **Théa**_

Je sais que Félicity va tout faire pour raisonner mon frère, elle l'aime toujours, je n'en ai jamais douté. Je vois John qui a l'air inquiet.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a John ?_

 _\- Le sédatif ne devrait plus faire effet._

Je fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas normal. Pas du tout. Tessa se recula et semble ne pas comprendre.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Tessa ?_

 _\- Elle a rompu le lien..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- C'est déjà arrivé une fois... La personne refuse de quitter le rêve de l'autre... Ce n'est pas une bonne chose... Je ne peux rien faire... Le seul moyen d'arranger ça, c'est que l'un des deux meure..._

Je regarde mon frère et Félicity allongés sur cette table, je ne peux pas les aider, Félicity a lâché prise et se retrouve coincée dans le rêve, dans l'illusion de mon frère... Je ne peux pas supporter que l'un des deux ne meurent, ils ne peuvent pas, c'est impossible.

 _ **Oliver**_

C'est fou ce qu'elle est bornée quand même, mais elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que je ne veux pas de la vie en étant réveillé, je ne le peux pas. Elle doit se réveiller et me laisser ici. Parce que je n'arrive pas à vivre sans elle à mes côtés, je sais pourquoi elle m'a quitté et je le comprends, je ne lui en veux pas, mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je n'en ai pas la force. Ici, je suis sur le point de me marier à la femme que j'aime plus que tout. Je me suis écroulé... Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un moment, mais ma Félicity, celle de mon rêve vient de disparaître sous mes yeux, Félicity me dit qu'elle va rester avec moi, elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Si elle reste je vais la voir tout le temps, ce sera trop difficile...

 _\- Oliver, je ne partirais pas, pas sans toi..._

Je la regarde, je suis un peu énervé, parce qu'elle refuse de me laisser vivre ce que je veux le plus.

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ici je suis bien, j'ai ce que je veux, enfin je l'avais avant que tu n'arrives..._

 _\- C'est ça que tu veux ? Une fausse moi ? Un rêve ?_

Mon cœur se serre, bien sur que non, ce n'est pas ce que je le veux plus, mais c'est ce que je peux avoir maintenant.

 _\- Je n'ai pas su te garder... Ici oui. Si je repars, sois tu me quitteras de nouveau, soit tu te sentiras forcée de rester avec moi, et je ne le veux pas._

Je me lève sans un regard pour elle, les yeux pleins de larmes et quitte l'église, j'entends ses pas derrière moi, elle me suis. Une fois la porte de l'église sourit, je me retrouve dans le loft. Je suis heureux, pas surpris, parce que je me trouve toujours aux endroits où je veux être, c'est la magie des rêves. Ma Félicity est de nouveau là, assise dans le canapé, elle me voit sourire et je vois que Félicity me voit sourire en allant voir son double, je pense qu'elle se rend compte que je suis vraiment heureux que quand elle est là. Je m'approche afin de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle disparaît, je cri « non » qui me déchire le cœur et me retourne vers Félicity qui s'approche avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- Laisse-moi..._

 _\- Non Oliver... Reviens avec moi... Réveille-toi... J'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime... Reviens Oliver, je t'en pris..._

Je finis par capituler, je la serre dans mes bras aussi fort que je le peux respirant son odeur, caressant son dos, déposant un baiser dans son cou, elle m'a tellement manqué. On reste ainsi un long moment, je vois que le loft disparaît, il n'y a plus rien autour de nous, juste elle et moi.

 _\- Reviens avec moi..._

 _\- J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi... Mais je sais que..._

Elle me fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, merde ce que ça m'a manqué... J'ai l'impression que ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est séparés, les baisers que je lui donnais dans ce rêve n'étaient pas pareil, ils n'étaient pas aussi bons. Elle me relâche doucement.

 _\- Laisse-moi te dire en vrai... Que c'est ce que je veux._

Je souris et ferme les yeux avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve sur un lit, face à ma sœur qui a des larmes dans les yeux. Je ne comprends pas, je suis réveillé ? J'essaye de me relever mais j'ai encore sacrément mal.

 _\- Théa ?_

 _\- Ollie... Tu te réveilles enfin..._

Je vois une jeune femme à ses côtés qui a l'air bouleversé, je ne sais pas qui elle est, je demanderais plus tard, pour le moment, je dois voir Félicity. Je me tourne et je vois avec horreur John qui pratique sur elle un massage cardiaque, je ne comprends pas, que s'est-il passé ? Je me redresse cette fois me fichant totalement de la douleur, je veux m'avancer vers elle mais je trébuche, Théa me retient, je ne peux pas avancer, tout ce que je vois c'est la femme que j'aime étendue sur cette table, mon meilleur ami lui faisant ce massage... La main de mon amour reposant à côté d'elle... Main où je vois sa bague de fiançailles... Elle l'a remise...

Je vois Félicity se redresser en toussant, je n'attends pas et vais vers elle, j'ai mal, horriblement, mais j'avance, ma sœur me laisse faire, je me tiens à la table où est allongée Félicity, elle me voit, ses yeux pleins de larmes, est-ce que je peux la prendre dans mes bras ? Est-ce que ce qu'elle m'a dit était réel ? Est-ce qu'elle va accepter de me pardonner ? Est-ce que ce tout ce que j'ai vu... Entendu... Était un rêve ça aussi ?

Dig l'aide à descendre de la table, elle titube mais avance vers moi avant de tomber sur le sol et de me prendre dans ses bras. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre elle, je sens ses larmes qui coulent doucement, je déteste la voir pleurer mais je ne dis rien car des larmes coulent de mes yeux moi aussi. Théa et les autres nous laissent un peu seul, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé mais ça peut attendre un peu. Tout ce qui compte c'est elle, dans mes bras. On reste ainsi un long moment, je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai peur... Tellement peur qu'elle me dise la même chose que ce soir là où elle m'a quitté. Elle me relâche, mon cœur se serre, c'est le moment, elle va parler...

 _\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Oliver... Jamais !_

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Non ! Je t'ai assez écouté dans ton foutu rêve ! Maintenant tu m'écoutes... Quand je suis partie... Je savais que ce ne serait pas pour toujours... Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que j'étais horriblement blessée... Mais je savais que je reviendrais vers toi. Parce que je n'ai pas arrêté de t'aimer... Je ne le peux pas, c'est impossible... Mais toi, tu as baissé les bras..._

Je ferme les yeux, elle a posé ses main sur mes joues, je veux baisser le regard mais elle m'en empêche. Je finis par rouvrir les yeux, elle me fait un léger sourire.

 _\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça... S'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas être la seule à me battre pour nous... Je ne veux pas te perdre Oliver... Jamais..._

J'ai peur de comprendre, est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment de moi ? Elle me pardonne ? J'ose lui poser la question.

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux bien revenir ?_

Elle me sourit et essuie ses larmes doucement.

 _\- Je t'aime... Et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, je le peux pas non plus... Mais promets-moi... Plus de mensonge... Quoi que ce soit... J'ai besoin de savoir que tu crois suffisamment en moi... En nous pour..._

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir, je la reprends dans mes bras et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je la serre très fort contre moi, des jours que je ne l'ai pas embrassé, elle m'a manqué, plus que tout. On reste ainsi un long moment. Le manque d'air nous oblige à nous séparer, je pose mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Je te le promets... Plus jamais._

Je prends doucement sa main avec la bague de fiançailles. Je l'avais donné à Théa, je voulais qu'elle la garde si jamais Félicity changeait d'avis et je suis heureux qu'elle l'ai fait.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Elle me sourit et me prends dans ses bras, je lui promets doucement que plus jamais je ne lui cacherais quoi que ce soit, et je suis sérieux, ce mensonge m'a fait la perdre et je ne supporterais pas que ça recommence.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me regarde, devant le miroir et me mords la lèvre, c'est le grand jour enfin... Je vais épouser l'homme de mes rêves, l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Ça fait déjà six mois qu'on s'est retrouvés, on a décidé de remettre le mariage à plus tard, on ne voulait pas que notre mariage soit célébré dans la hâte, on voulait que soit parfait. Oliver et moi avons mis tout les deux quelques jours à nous remettre de ce voyage à travers rêve, Tessa nous avait prévenu, on a tout les deux été à l'hôpital afin de passer des examens, je ne trouvais pas a nécessaire, surtout pour moi, mais Oliver a tenu à ce que je le fasse... Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien maintenant. J'entends frapper, je me retourne et dit d'entrer. C'est Théa.

 _\- Alors prête ?_

 _\- Nerveuse... Mais ça va._

Elle me sourit et s'approche de moi avant de me serrer contre elle.

 _\- Merci... De lui avoir donné cette seconde chance._

Je souris et la serre aussi un moment, quand on se sépare je lui souris.

 _\- Je pense que quoi qu'il arrive... Je reviendrais toujours vers lui... Je ne peux pas faire autrement._

On rit doucement avant de nous diriger vers le lieu de cérémonie. J'ai hâte de le voir. Je vois les invités et souris, même si je suis un peu triste quand même, tout le monde est venue, même Sara a réussi à venir pour aujourd'hui alors que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas facile avec Rip Hunter de faire ce qu'elle veut. Mais il manque Laurel... Sa mort il y a cinq mois nous a tous attristés, Oliver a été anéanti, j'ai essayé de le soutenir du mieux que j'ai pu, et il en a fait de même pour moi, ça n'a pas été facile et elle nous manque tout les jours. Je suis contente que ma mère ai été là pour Quentin parce que le pauvre était à deux doigts de replonger dans l'alcoolisme quand c'est arrivé. On aura toujours de la peine mais comme me l'a dit Oliver le mois dernier, même si elle nous manque, nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre, et on ne doit pas se laisser abattre et continuer d'avancer, alors certes ce n'est pas facile... Mais il le faut si on veut construire notre couple et notre future vie de famille.

Quand on a planifié le mariage, je n'ai demandé qu'une chose à Oliver, que rien ne soit comme dans son rêve, je voulais que tout soit comme on le voulait et pas comme le rêve nous l'a montré. Et quand je le vois, dans son costume blanc avec sa cravate verte foncée, je souris, il n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleur costume, il est parfait dedans. Moi même j'ai choisi une robe totalement différente, j'espère qu'elle lui plaît... J'ai ma réponse quand je le vois sourire, je le rejoins devant l'autel.

 _\- Tu es parfaite..._

 _\- Toi aussi._

Le cérémonie commence, sous les yeux de notre famille, de nos amis. On échange nos vœux, nos alliances et quand enfin le pasteur nous unis en tant que mari et femme, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, j'essuie rapidement mes larmes, je suis heureuse je ne veux pas quelqu'un pense que je ne le suis pas. Oliver se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et approfondis le baiser, je me fiche des témoins, après tout ils sont là pour ça. On reste ainsi un long moment, profitant de notre premier baiser en tant que jeunes mariés.

 _ **Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais, je sais, c'est très bizarre lol, mais cette idée trottait dans ma tête et comme je n'avais rien à écrire pour le moment, je me suis lancée dedans ^^**_

 _ **J'aimerais bien avoir vos impressions sur ce OS très différent de ceux que j'écris en temps normal alors à vos claviers et à très bientôt pour une mini fic qui est déjà finie d'écrire ! je pense la poster la semaine prochaine !**_


End file.
